jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Preschool (1995)
JumpStart Preschool is a game released by Knowledge Adventure in 1995. It would later be replaced by JumpStart Preschool (1999). In is also known as Jump Ahead Preschool in Europe. In the game, the player accompanies four animal children to preschool. The player can engage in many activities around the school. Characters *Eleanor *Casey *Pierre *Kisha *Felicia *Trash Can Classroom Game Activities *'Easel:' Color pictures with Casey. The areas in the pictures have numbers, letters, or shapes in them. Use the paint cans to fill in the areas that have the same number, letter, or shape as the paint can. *'Paper & Pencil:' Connect the dots with Kisha. You can choose numbers or letters. Connect the dots in numerical or alphabetical order to create a picture. *'Trash Can:' Clean up the yard with Eleanor. The trash can will tell you which item it wants, and how many of that item. Click and drag the correct item and quantity to the trash can. *'Turtle's Bowl:' Play with the classroom's pet turtle with Casey. Match turtles to the nests that have the same number of eggs as the number on the turtle's back. *'Sticker Pad:' Place objects on the picture with Pierre. Look at the silhouettes on the picture. Click and drag objects from your toolbar, and place them on the picture where they belong. *'Bulletin Board:' Play at the bulletin board with Kisha. Click on the picture on the bulletin board that matches the one in Kisha's hand. *'Aquarium Bowl:' Play hide and seek with Felicia the fish. Click on the light switch so she can hide. Then she will give a clue as to where she is hiding. *'Book:' Listen to songs with Casey. The lyrics will appear on the screen so you can sing along. There are four songs: I'm a Little Teapot, The Itsy Bitsy Spider, You Are My Sunshine, and I've Been Working on the Railroad. *'Dollhouse:' Make matches in the dollhouse with Pierre. Click on two window shutters to see what is behind them. Make matches of the same objects. *'Pierre's Poster:' Find visual differences with Casey. Look at the four Pierres. One Pierre is different than the other. Find the one that is different. Other Clickable Activities: * Door: If you Click the Door, Eleanor will Knock the Door & Greet You. * Television: It will shown an Alphabet Music Video on the TV Screen. * Gift: Clicking the Gift will bring you to A Random Game Activity. * Progress Report: You will see the Progress of your Gameplay. You can also Print the Progress Report, Too. Songs You can Listen to the Songs by Clicking these Items: * Welcome Sign * Days of the Week Sign* * Window** * Clock * Number Poster * Triangle * Bus * ABC Poster *'If you Click The Days of the Week Sign Multiple Times, You will hear more songs about Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday & Saturday. '' ''**'If you Click the Window Multiple Times, You can Hear the Songs about the Four Seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn & Winter. Educational Concepts *Numbers *Letters *Colors *Shapes *Counting *Phonics *Rhyming *Vocabulary *Matching *Similarities and Differences Gallery 'Screenshots' JSPreschoolClassic 1.png|Sign In Screen JSPreschoolClassic 2.png|Classroom pres-old_letters.png|Bulletin Board JSPreschoolClassic 3.png|Easel pres-old_song.png|Book 'Others' JumpAheadPreschool.jpg|European Box Art, Also Known as Jump Ahead Preschool Trivia * When re-released by Davidson & Associates in 1999, the game is called Davidson's Learning Center Series: Preschool. Preschool Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Preschool Preschool Category:Counting Preschool Category:Math Preschool Category:Phonics Preschool Preschool Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead'